powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jon Phillips
Jonathan "Jon" Phillips is a young English tennis player who served as the Green Turbo Ranger and the Green C-Squad Ranger. Biography Jon was an amateur tennis player who first traveled to the city of Riverside during the Power Rangers Turbo episode Passing the Torch. Jon is a gutsy and sarcastic, fun-loving teenager. Jon moved to the Riverside area from England to as a foreign exchange student. On his way he met Andy Holden, who was returning to Riverside after basketball camp, whom he quickly befriended. Jon was soon dragged into helping Andy rescue Claire Mitchell, the Yellow Turbo Ranger, and Susie Gold, the Pink Turbo Ranger, who was also a friend of Andy's older sister, Nicole Holden, a former Power Ranger. When the veteran Rangers chose to move on with their lives, Jon was chosen by Trey to become the new Green Turbo Ranger, taking over control of the Desert Thunder Turbozord and later gaining access to the Thunder Loader Rescuezord. Jon is a skilled tennis player and joined the tennis team at Riverside High. Jon's graduation day was interrupted when the Power Chamber was destroyed by Hexica and the defeated Turbo rangers received word that Susie was kidnapped by Hexica's army, Jon and the other three Turbo Rangers: Andy, Chris, and Anna left Earth for the future in a space shuttle, powerless but ready to fight to rescue Susie. C-Squad Power Rangers: SPD At the beginning of C-Squad Power Rangers: SPD<, Jon and the other Rangers, arrive in the city called NewTech City in the year, 2022, where they met Sky Tate, an SPD Cadet, who was assigned to deal with an old enemy named Vexica. After Sky's commanding officer, Doggie Cruger and his other cadets were captured by Vexica's army. Sky convinced Jon and the others who become C-Squad Power Rangers to battle Vexica. He was given new powers as the Green C-Squad Ranger, commanding the Mega V2 (Shuttle) Zord. Jon then became serious and introverted. He also gain a new teammate, Shelly Breckinridge, a fellow SPD Cadet and a replacement of Susie Gold, who had decided to step down from being a rangers after her five-year service. Later on, Jon had gotten stung by an alien Barillian Bug, which transformed him into a humanoid Barillian Bug. While terrorizing the Astro Megaship, he managed to sting Susie, which turned her into one as well. Andy and Anna managed to reverse the effects with the antidote, returning them to normal. When Jon began to doubt himself as a Power Ranger, he received help from Trey to be trained hard, so it would not happen again; even going as far as to learn how to fight by relying on his instincts rather than his vision. When Sky Tate and Bridge Carson brought Vexica's henchgirl, Octaga to the SPD Base, Jon thought it was a trap to capture the rangers, but when he found out that Octaga was an SPD cadet undercover, named Ariana Smith, she told him and the others the real reason she was aboard Vexica's ship. Jon developed a friendship with Ariana. Galactic Force A few years after returning to Riverside, Jon moves to San Angeles and helped Trivia *He was originally suggested to share a love interest with Anna, but that idea finally was rejected, and they only remained as friends. *He made his first appearance in Passing the Torch, Part 1 in 2000 and his final appearance in - in 2007. *Both Jon's portrayer and Trey Wilkes' portrayer were bandmates in the British pop group, S Club 7. See Also Category:Green Ranger Category:Black Ranger Category:Power Rangers: Galactic Force Category:C-Squad Power Rangers SPD Category:Power Rangers Turbo: Part 2 Category:Telexa Era Power Rangers